Amor a Ciegas
by Iloveyaoiemi
Summary: Resumen: ¿Quién dice que necesariamente hay que ver para poder enamorase? Craig lo sabe muy bien, gracias a cierto pelirrojo. Mal resumen, buena historia. Universo Alternativo. Lemon Cryle y mención de Style.
1. Chapter 1

Craig Pov:

La vida te trae sorpresas, algunas agradables como otras que son totalmente lo contrario, la sorpresa que la vida me dio apenas naci fue todo lo contrario a lo que se considera agradable.

Ahora bien, fue duro para mi familia darse cuenta de que era ciego de nacimiento, en ese entonces supongo que no me importaba apenas era un bebe, pude ir a una escuela especial donde habían personas como yo, aunque no fuese de mi agrado.

A lo largo de mi vida siempre eh vivido en un poso de dolor y sufrimiento quejándome de todo lo que se mueve a mí alrededor, ¿doy lastima no?, y era precisamente eso lo que me molestaba de las personas que se acercaban a mí.

Mi nombre es Craig Tucker, tengo 20 años y vivo con mis padres (que mas me queda), me he convertido en una bestia, soy muy odioso con todos o eso suele decirme Rubí, mi hermana menor, casi siempre dice que se alegra de ser la única que se salvaba de mi mal genio.

Pude escuchar como la puerta se habría y mi perro guía se levantaba rápidamente.

-¡Craig!, ¿Cómo estás?- reconocí inmediatamente el tono de voz.

-estoy bien, ¿Cómo estas tu Rubí?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¡súper!- pude escuchar como acariciaba a Tomas, el perro.

-¡hermano salgamos hoy!- trato de animarme.

Asentí, a sabiendas de que no me dejaría en paz si no iba con ella.

-¡genial!-

…

Tal vez no había sido una mala idea el sentir el viento contra mi cara me había relajado notablemente, pude oír como rubí jugaba con Tomas y al cabo de unos minutos pude sentir como alguien se sentaba a mi lado lanzando un débil "puedo" a lo cual solo asentí.

El silencio reino por unos minutos hasta que unos leves sollozos llenaron el lugar, eran débiles y apenas se oían, lo que daba a entender que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzos por no llorar.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido?, ¿mujer o hombre?"

Estas preguntas comenzaron a rodar por mi cabeza perturbando la poca paz que me acompañaba minutos antes.

-¿estás bien?- pregunte amablemente.

-¿ah?, no es nada señor, disculpe de verdad, no quería molestarlo- su voz sonaba aguda pero no chillona, algo ronca pero era suave por lo tanto no pude saber su sexo.

-no es nada- me apresure a decir, "al parecer no se ha dado cuenta".

Guardo silencio un momento.

-¿entonces?- insiste minutos después.

-es que…- suspiro- problemas amorosos, no quisiera aburrirlo- pude notar su arrepentimiento a lo último, la verdad no solía impórtame y no era una persona curiosa, pero había algo en el que me inspiraba algo curiosidad.

-fue mi novio- pude notar lo mucho que le costó decir esa frase.

-¿Qué hizo?- incite con interés.

-el…quería…pero yo no estaba listo y…- callo mientras que un gemido lastimero salía de sus labios.

Sin saber porque busque su mano con la mía entrelazándolas para darle fuerzas para continuar.

-el se acostaba con mi… hermano menor- logro decir mientras que apretaba mi mano.

-lo siento.- fue lo único que pude decir al respecto, tras lo que me conto pude deducir que era gay, pero la verdad fue que no me importo, simplemente sentí ganas de matar a ese tal novio que tenia.

-eres extraño- me dijo con un tono de voz más calmado.

-¿mmm?- nuevamente me quede sin palabras "lo habrá notado".

-no todo el mundo se molesta por escuchar los lloriqueos de un adolecente homosexual- me pareció algo brusca la manera en la que se describió.

-supongo que soy diferente, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte.

-Kyle Broflovski-se presento.

-Craig Tucker, ese es mi nombre- hice lo mismo.

Pude escuchar su risa, dulce y seductora.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte sin saber.

-nada, solo que…se ve extraño que un adulto tome de la mano a un crio como yo, mucho más sin nos acabamos de conocer- al escuchar esto caí en cuenta de que todavía tenía sujetada su mano.

-lo siento…- dije rápidamente mientras que deshacía el agarre.

-no pasa nada- nuevamente rio con esa gracia que lo caracterizaba, me gustaba.

-te sienta mejor reír que llorar- no pude evitar decir.

-Gracias- su voz sonó dulce y relajada.

-no fue…- no pude continuar ya que escuche el sonido de un aparato a su lado, al momento tras decir un "disculpa" lo descolgó.

Me mantuve en silencio hasta que se despidió.

-era mi madre estaba preocupada, y que no había llegado- me explico.

-comprendo- dije casi automáticamente.

Escuche como suspiraba.

-¿sucede algo?- volví a preguntar.

- me gusta estar a tu lado- soltó con un tono de voz triste.

-a mi igual- fui honesto- tal vez…- me interrumpió.

-¿vendrás mañana?- al notar la esperanza en su voz no pude evitar asentir.

-claro- conteste.

-entonces, adiós y muchas gracias Craig- esta vez se notaba feliz.

-adiós- me despedí.

-¿hasta mañana?- sonreí al notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

-hasta mañana- confirme para que estuviera tranquilo.

Escuche como se alejaba de forma lenta.

-¡eso Craig consiguió novio!- se sobresalto al oír la voz de su hermana cerca.

-¡Rubí!- grito avergonzado.

-aunque creo que este algo joven- continúo de camino a casa.

Craig suspiro mientras que la seguía guiado por el perro.

-ya basta- se defendió.

…

Autora Pov:

Craig se encontraba ansioso ya sentado en el mismo banco en el que había estado con Kyle el día anterior, esta vez contaba con la compañía de Tomas ya que Rubí había salido con unas amigas.

-¡Craig!- escucho de nuevo la voz del pelirrojo.

-Kyle, que bueno que hayas venido- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kyle Pov:

Me sentí alegre de que estuviera esperándome, la verdad no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en el, lo cual era extraño.

-no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo- dije mientras que me sentaba a su lado, notando al animal a su lado.

-¿es tu mascota?- pregunte con curiosidad.

Autora Pov:

Craig se puso nervioso, no quería que descubriera su estado.

-no, la verdad es que siempre me hace compañía en este lugar- mintió.

-ah, como el parque siempre esta solo- comento mirando a su alrededor.

-claro, supongo que soy su único amigo- Craig se sintió un poco más relajado.

-eres un hombre solitario, ¿no es así?- pregunto con ganas de saber más de la vida de su compañero.

-supongo que sí- confirmo.

-bueno, ahora no estarás solo- dijo para la sorpresa del otro- yo estaré contigo de ahora en adelante- continuo.

Craig solo asintió.

…

Los meses pasaban rápido sin embargo Kyle y Craig siempre se encontraban en el solitario parque, hablaban de cosas sin importancias, usualmente Kyle le leía libros, o a veces solo se sentaban juntos sin decir ni una sola palabra, la simple presencia del otro los reconfortaba y los hacía sentir a gusto.

-Nadie escoge su amor, nadie el momento, ni el sitio, ni la edad, ni la persona...,- leyó en voz alta a su compañero, los dos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-es muy lindo- admitió Craig.

-es extraño que te guste, usualmente no te gustan los de amor- dijo con burla en la voz.

-y son los que más te gustan- se defendió.

-malo- se quejo.

Craig sonrió.

Kyle soltó unas risitas también, pero luego cayó pensando en algo que lo había estado atormentando últimamente.

-¿te sucede algo?, has estado muy callado últimamente- dijo Craig preocupado.

Kyle suspiro.

-es que, tengo mis sospechas- dejo salir con inseguridad.

-¿sobre qué?- trago saliva.

-¿Por qué me mientes?- dejo salir con un tono de voz triste.

-yo…- fue acallado.

-se que no puedes ver- confeso.

-¿desde cuándo?- pregunto inseguro.

-lo note el primer día, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-pregunto con un tono de voz lastimoso.

-yo no quería que me tuvieras lastima- confeso.

-Craig jamás te he tenido lastima, me encanta tu forma de ser tal y como eres- confeso dulcemente.

-lo sé, Kyle y te lo agradezco- Craig tomo la mano del otro.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Craig hablo.

-Kyle, siempre he tenido curiosidad- confesó ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

-¿Si?- incito.

-siempre he reconocido la forma de las personas tocándolos, puedo yo…- fue interrumpido por la suave risa del pelirrojo.

-claro- dijo permitiéndole el paso al pelinegro.

Las luces de los faros comenzaron a encenderse a medida que el cielo se oscurecía.

Craig comenzó tocando el rostro de su acompañante sintiendo la suave piel bajo su mano, acaricio su fino rostro, subió hacia su cabeza acariciando los cabellos de este, los cuales eran sedosos y suaves pero ondulados, bajo nuevamente, esta vez delineado con las yemas de los dedos los suaves labios del chico.

-Craig…- dejo salir suavemente deleitado por la forma en la que este lo tocaba.

-Kyle, me gustaría probar algo mas- dijo suavemente a pocos centímetros de la oreja del menor, al cual lo recorrió un suave escalofrió.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados al sentir como era recostado suavemente en el pasto.

-quisiera probar a que saben tus labios- pregunto queriendo explorar mas de Kyle.

-está bien- acepto embriagado por el aroma que este desprendía, poco a poco Craig se posiciono encima del pelirrojo sintiendo el pequeño y suave cuerpo de este bajo suyo.

Craig lo tomo de la barbilla para luego rozar suavemente sus labios con los del otro, un escalofrió recorrió su columna al sentir los suaves que eran, presiono un poco para profundizar más el beso y acaricio con su lengua los labios de este saboreando su dulce sabor, las manos del menor subieron suavemente rodeando la nuca del mayor, Craig mucho más curioso y anhelando por mas mordió levemente el labio inferior del chico, el cual se sobresalto entreabriendo un poco los labios, permitiéndole el paso a la traviesa lengua del mayor, Craig se deleito con el sabor de este invadiendo cada parte de la cavidad vocal del menor, paso su lengua por encima de la otra extasiado, sin poder evitarlo succiono un poco, Kyle por otro lado no pudo evitar soltar un gemido entre el beso.

Craig al escuchar este sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo.

Craig separo el beso ya que desgraciadamente necesitaban del oxigeno para poder vivir.

-me gusta- soltó entrecortadamente.

Kyle solo se sonrojo al escuchar este comentario.

-ah- dejo salir al sentir la lengua de este pasar suavemente por su cuello.

Craig volvió a sentir ese placentero calor al escuchar la dulce voz del pelirrojo hacer ese sonido tan encantador, deseoso de escuchar mas continúo.

Siguió saboreando el cuello del de abajo oyendo como la respiración del pelirrojo se entrecortaba y se hacía más rápida, su suave aliento chocaba con la oreja del pelinegro el cual estaba encantado ante esto.

-Cra…ig- gimió Kyle en la oreja de este.

Craig por otro lado sintió como todo el calor que sentía se concentraba en un lugar exacto.

Sin embargo continuo con su labor, subió un poco encontrándose con la oreja del chico bajo el, suavemente la delineo con su húmeda lengua.

-ah- gimió el pelirrojo mientras que automáticamente levantaba la pelvis sintiendo el erecto miembro del otro.

Craig soltó un gruñido en la oreja del judío excitándolo un poco, bajo su lengua hasta el cuello de nuevo, sin saber porque chupo el lugar dejando una marca roja que sería muy difícil de esconder, aun no conforme mordió el lugar mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba las piernas del menor.

-ah, Craig- gimió Kyle extasiado por las caricias que recibía su cuerpo.

El moreno busco con sus manos el cierre del suéter que tenia puesto el pelirrojo, una vez lo encontró se dedico a bajarlo con su boca mientras que con las manos lo iba retirando, quedando este solo en camiseta, Kyle por otro lado solo se dejaba hacer sintiendo un millón de sensaciones nuevas al igual que otro.

Con ayuda de sus manos levanto la prenda pasándola por encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo, aprisionando las manos este.

-me gustas- soltó por fin el moreno contra los labios del otro, para luego darle un dulce y suave beso.

-también me gustas- confeso el pelirrojo para la dicha del moreno.

Este solo sonrió mientras que le daba un corto beso en los labios, para luego bajar al pecho de este encontrándose con un par de botoncitos, curioso paso su lengua por uno de estos, sintiendo como el cuerpo que yacía bajo de él temblaba de placer y gemía en un tono de voz un poco alto.

Encantado con esta reacción continuo esta vez besándolo suavemente, con su mano acaricio el otro haciendo movimientos circulares con su dedo, luego succiono levemente haciendo estremecer al cuerpo bajo el.

-no te contengas, me encanta escuchar tu voz- dijo mientras que con su mano delineaba la cintura de este, palmeando todo lo que tuviera a su mano, gravando cada centímetro del cuerpo bajo suyo, sintiendo como su piel ardía al sentir la otra bajo su palma.

Kyle encantado con las caricias respiraba entrecortadamente.

-quita…te…la…cami…sa- logro decir avergonzado.

El moreno solo sonrió.

-lo que diga mi princesa- bromeo, mientras que se quitaba la estorbosa prenda.

Kyle se deleito con la vista.

Craig bajo por el vientre de este dejando un caminito de besos provocándole cosquillas al otro, jugó un poco con el pequeño ombligo del chico, para luego encontrarse con un pequeño bulto cubierto de una tela gruesa.

-¡no!, ¡hay no!- exclamo avergonzado el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto juguetón.

-es…que…ah- no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como el moreno hacia presión en ese lugar con su mano.

-ah, no- gimió.

Craig maldijo nuevamente su falta de visión, claro que siempre podía oír, sonrió con malicia, mientras que de un solo tirón se deshizo de las dos prenda faltantes, rápidamente se apresuro a palpar con su mano el miembro del otro sintiéndolo, comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Ah, Craig, no- gemía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto mientras que aumentaba la velocidad.

-ah, no, ah- Craig se deleitaba con los sonidos que salían de la boca de pelirrojo.

-¡me vengo!- exclamo mientras que un liquido espeso cubría la mano del moreno.

-ah- Kyle trataba de recuperarse del orgasmo que acabada de tener, mientras que Craig besaba nuevamente el cuello del pelirrojo.

-es…mi…turno- logro decir el pelirrojo entrecortadamente.

Craig se sorprendió al oír esto, y sin saber como ya se encontraba bajo el cuerpo del judío, este se dedico a darle un apasionado beso en los labios mientras que con sus manos tocaba el bien formado pecho del moreno.

Mientras que Craig se concentraba en la lengua invasora, el otro se dedicaba a bajar suavemente el cierre del pantalón de este sin que se diera cuenta, una vez se deshizo de la molesta prenda bajo suavemente tomándolo entre sus manos.

-¿Kyle?- pregunto avergonzado.

-yo también quisiera saber a que sabes- dijo inocentemente.

Seguidamente beso la punta haciendo que a este le recorriera una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, soltando y gruñido, contento con esta reacción, lamio toda la extensión de este para luego metérselo todo en la boca, subía y bajaba llenando de placer al moreno, unos minutos después Craig se corrió en la boca de este.

-lo siento…- dijo una vez se calmara un poco.

-no importa- respondió para luego lanzarse a los labios del moreno.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estos solo se acariciaban con amor encantados por poder sentirse tan cercas, profesándose todo el amor que sentían, Craig acariciaba las piernas del Kyle quien aun se encontraba sobre el besándolo apasionadamente, de un momento a otro se encontraba acariciando el trasero del chico, no pudo evitar pensar que este era genial, grande y suave, bajo un poco encontrándose con un pequeño agujerito que le llamo mucho la atención, curioso paso un dedo por encima acariciándolo.

-¡ah!- gimió fuertemente el pelirrojo contra los labios de este.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto mientras que continuaba con su labor, claro que ahora haciendo más presión sobre este.

-ah, si…- gimió.

Kyle se tenso al sentir un intruso dentro del, aumentando mas los gemidos, luego fue otro el cual le dolió un poco más, cuando había un tercer intruso no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-sí, continua- logro decir.

Al cabo de unos minutos Kyle se encontraba hundido en un mar de placer al sentir como los dedos invasores salían y entraban frenéticamente, gemía sin control extasiando al pelinegro el cual se encontraba sobre él.

-por favor- gimió Kyle abrazándose al cuerpo desnudo del mayor- bevakasha- continuo.

Craig no entendió lo que el pelirrojo dijo pero saco los dedos besando los labios de este.

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-por favor- suplico- mételo- se encontraba muy rojo y avergonzado.

Craig se sonrojo entendiendo a que se refería, con cuidado se posiciono encima de este sin dejar de besarlo, separo las suaves piernas del pelirrojo para poder entrar con más facilidad, Kyle por otro lado se abrazaba a él con cuidado.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas del menor al sentir un fuerte dolor en su entrada, sin poder evitarlo dejo salir un gemido de dolor alertando al pelinegro quien se detuvo rápidamente.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-si… solo ve despacio…- Kyle apretó con sus piernas las caderas del pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la espalda desnuda de este.

-¿Seguro?-insistió preocupado- no te preocupes por mi…- no pudo continuar ya que unos suaves labios se posicionaron sobre los suyos.

-te amo- susurro contra separándose un poco.

-yo también- respondió con una sonrisa para luego besarlo, mientras que comenzaba a mover las caderas.

Kyle no entendía como algo que supuestamente era tan placentero dolía tanto, ¡el no sentía ningún placer!, clavo sus uñas en la espalda de este tratando de disipar el dolor.

-¡Ah!- no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como el grueso miembro del pelinegro tocaba un lugar dentro de él que lo hizo temblar de placer.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto con la voz algo ronca el mayor.

-¡si…! ¡Craig!... ¡Mas!- grito sintiendo espasmos de placer indescriptibles recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

El pelinegro se estremeció al oír la voz del menor pidiendo por mas, excitado comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza y profundidad.

Kyle gemía de placer, y debido al éxtasis que sentía en esos momentos rasgaba la blanca espalda del pelinegro.

-¡me vengo!- grito Kyle abrazándose mas al cuerpo sobre él.

Craig aumento el ritmo de las embestidas al sentir también cerca el orgasmo, el pelirrojo beso apasionadamente los labios de mayor fundiéndose en un beso apasionado mientras que sus cuerpos hacían los mismo.

¡Qué bella sensación!

Kyle se vino entre ambos vientres mientras que el pelinegro lo hizo dentro de la cavidad del menor.

Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente gracias a la actividad física que acaban de hacer, el cabello se les pegaba a la cara gracias al sudor, Craig beso suavemente la frente del pelirrojo haciendo soltar pequeñas risitas, esas que tanto le cantaba oír.

Al cabo de unos segundos Craig salió del interior del pelirrojo.

-lo siento- se disculpo por haberse corrido dentro del.

Kyle rio coquetamente mientras que lo besaba de nuevo.

-tonto- susurro contra los labios del pelinegro- me gustas mucho- los dos se abrazaron con amor.

Kyle observo como su teléfono sonaba de nuevo, con pereza lo tomo entre sus manos y casi no le da un infarto al observar que tenia 20 llamadas perdida de su madre.

-¡estoy frito!- exclamo temblando.

¿Continuara?

NOTAS: ¡hi!, aquí con otro fic, la verdad tenía planeado continuar pero la pereza me gano, si les gusto y quieren continuación solo díganmelo, siento que le falta mucho, pero esperare su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle padeció inmediatamente al observar las 20 llamadas perdidas de su madre lo único bueno del asunto es que no iba morir virgen.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Craig notando el nerviosismo en el pelirrojo.

-tengo que irme si no mi madre me va a matar y te vas a quedar sin novio- bromeo un poco mientras que se ponía su ropa.

-eso sería muy malo- dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-¿te acompaño a tu casa?- pregunto Kyle.

Craig iba a negarse pero recordó que ese día había dejado a tomas y ya estaba muy de noche por no decir que era de madrugada.

Asintió mientras que buscaba su camisa.

…

Kyle observo la hora en su reloj 05:00 am, tenía que ser cuidadoso si no quería ser descubierto por el ser mas gruñón y exagerado del mundo (Su madre) no quería ni imaginar que escándalo armaría si descubriera que llegaba a esas horas de la mañana, sin contar el hecho de a ver ignorado todas sus llamadas por estar haciendo algunas cositas mas importantes, una vez estuvo frente a la puerta de entrada saco las llaves y con cuidado la metió en el cerrojo para luego girar y escuchar un ligero *clic.*

Seguidamente, se dispuso a abril la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, cosa que parecía imposible ya que la bendita puerta le dio por hacer el chirrido típico de una película de terror, maldijo internamente este hecho para luego cerrar tras de sí.

Una vez dentro se permitió respirar, por fin, el segundo paso era subir las escaleras y subir a su habitación, cosa que no logro hacer ya que cuando estuvo a punto de cumplir con su objetivo las luces de la sala se encendieron mostrando a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-por fin te dignas a llegar- dijo una voz que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

"Todo fue en vano"

Pensó.

…

Craig por otro lado cuando entro se encontró directamente con su madre quien estaba preocupada.

-¿dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada- fue sincera y no se notaba tono de regaño alguno en su voz solo preocupación y alivio de ver que su hijo mayor estaba sano y salvo.

-no te preocupes madre, estaba en muy buena compañía- no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que había estado haciendo minutos antes.

La mujer lo miro extrañado ¿desde cuándo Craig lucia tan feliz?

-¿sucedió algo?- pregunto checando con su vista al pelinegro.

-no seas curiosa madre no ah pasado nada- dijo para luego darse la vuelta intentando entrar a su cuarto.

Sin embargo cuando hizo esto la mujer pudo notar como la camisa de este tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre, asustada tomo a su hijo de la mano.

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto un poco molesto por la insistencia.

No pudo terminar ya que esta le había quitado la camisa rápidamente dejándolo en shock, lo que esta pudo ver fue como la espalda de este tenía muchos rasguños y alguno que otro le estaba sangrando.

-Ahora si me dices que es lo que estabas haciendo Craig Tucker- dijo amenazadoramente por lo que Craig tembló levemente.

…

Kyle rio nerviosamente mientras que se rascaba la nuca.

-hola madre- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-¡¿qué horas son estas de llegar?!- grito furiosa -¡¿acaso no te dije que llegaras temprano?!- termino de gritar.

El pelirrojo se encontraba estático sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, sabía cómo era su madre y todo, absolutamente TODO lo que digiera podría ser utilizado en su contra.

-bueno si pensamos bien las cosas y observamos el reloj es de mañana por lo que es muy temprano ni siquiera ah salido el sol, es temprano- ok la había cagado pero si me iban a castigar que valiera la pena y la cara que puso fue todo un poema.

La puerta de entrada se abrió ligeramente dejando ver a su hermano menor que también entraba escabulléndose, pero paró en seco al ver a su madre policía interrogando a su hermano.

-por lo menos llegue segundos más tempranos y soy mayor- dijo tratando de zafarse del policía-abogado de su madre, lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue una mirada asesina de su madre.

-ambos se me sientan- por lo menos esta vez no grito, ike hizo caso sentándose inmediatamente, Kyle en cambio lo pensó, dios es que tenía un dolor horrible si se sentaba no sabía que…

-¡Kyle!- grito su estérica madre por lo cual no lo pensó de nuevo, una vez se sentó sintió todo los defectos de su primera vez, ahogo un gemido de dolor.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Sheila enojada.

Ambos guardaron silencio ante el interrogatorio, Kyle miro disimuladamente hacia su hermano notando una marca en su cuello, supo inmediatamente que este se encontraba con su ex novio pero no dijo nada.

Ike bajo la mirada.

-Ike estaba en casa de un amigo, como tú no estabas ni tampoco Padre yo le di permiso y le dije que lo iba a pasar buscando, me imagino que se quedo esperándome y se canso por eso se vino solo- sabia que esto triplicaría mi castigo pero que mas daba, a pesar de lo que él me hizo era mi hermano y lo amaba, además de que por si Sheila se daba cuenta de lo que su bebe estuvo haciendo todo terminaría en el periódico al día siguiente, algo así como "mujer mata a sus hijos" o algo por el estilo, sin contar el hecho de que sus dos únicos hijos varones fueran gay.

-¡¿Por qué no lo fuiste a buscar?!- me grito a mí.

Trague saliva, es mejor decirlo de una buena vez así me castigaban por todo junto y ya.

-estaba con mi novio y lo olvide- me prepare para la bomba atómica que podría ser mi madre no sabía de qué forma reaccionaria.

…

Craig suspiro cansado.

-estaba con mi novio- logro decir tratando de disipar los nervios.

-¡mi hijo tiene novio!- grito emocionada la mujer abrazándolo, el pelinegro se sobresalto ante esto… que extraño.

-¿no te importa que sea gay?- pregunto una vez esta lo soltó.

-claro que no, lo que importa es que conociste el amor y eso me hace feliz- dijo con una sonrisa.

…

Kyle se encontraba más que asombrado, ¿Por qué su madre le había golpeado?

-¿! Porque no me lo dijiste?!- grito- ¡¿acaso te da pena que conozca a tus padres?!- termino de decir ofendida.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

-a ver si entendí ¿no te importa que sea gay?- pregunto ms que sorprendido.

-no eso ya lo sabía, no soy idiota cariño, lo que me molesta que no me tuvieses la confianza suficiente decírmelo antes- dijo un poco más calmada.

Kyle lo asimilo un momento entendiendo todo.

-lo que pasa es que… tenía miedo madre- fue honesto para luego abrazarla.

-no pasa nada mi niño igual te aprecio y adoro- lo beso en la mejilla- y tengo a ike para que me dé nietos- agrego.

Ike tosió disimuladamente, a lo que Sheila entendió al instante.

-bueno por lo menos se me dignan a adoptar- suspiro dándose por vencida.

Kyle sonrió.

-puedo ir a dormir- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos, a lo la pelirroja asintió no sin antes abrazarlo de nuevo, claro que esta vez noto algo que avía ignorado.

¡¿Kyle este es un chupón!?- grito otra vez.

Ok al parecer no podría dormir en un muy largo rato y el sol se asomaba por los ventanales.

Continuara…

Ok jeje tarde mucho en actualizar esta historia pero les prometo que lo hare más seguido ya que estoy de vacaciones, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios me animan mucho, besos nos leemos :* pronto viene lo mejor ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Suspiro mientras que cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, poso sus orbes verdes en la cama matrimonial con sabanas rojas, sonrió para sí mismo y casi corriendo se lazo en esta mientras bostezaba.

-por fin- susurró contra la almohada con una leve sonrisa.

… Flasck Back….

_-¡¿Kyle, este es un chupón!?- grito otra vez Sheila._

_-¿he?, no para nada- fue lo que atino a decir mientras que por acto reflejo poso su mano en el lugar donde estaba la dichosa marca._

_-a mi no me engañas jovencito se reconocer muy bien un chupón cuando lo veo, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?- chillo alarmada._

_-por favor mami esto no es un chupón ok, es solo que me ha mordido un animal cuando estaba en el parque…- intento excusarse._

_-pero…- la mujer iba a reclamar pero Kyle la interrumpió._

_-sabes mami estoy algo agotado ¿puedo ir a dormir?- sin esperar respuesta alguna la beso rápidamente para luego subir a su habitación lo antes posible._

…...…..Fin del Flasck Back…

Abrió los ojos con pesadez debido al sueño que aun tenia con su mano busco el teléfono observando la hora 04:00 pm se levanto rápidamente al recordar que había quedado con Craig a las 04:30 pm, se baño y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, bajo las escaleras casi corriendo pero paró en seco al ver a ike llorando en el sofá tapando su rostro con sus manos.

-¿ike?- pregunto acercándose lentamente- ¿sucedió algo?- continuo mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

Este solo se tapo un poco más, pero Kyle era muy listo como para no darse cuenta de que este ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué te paso?- volvió a preguntar mientras que lo abrazaba contra sí, la verdad es que le dolía ver a su pequeño hermano así de mal.

Ike al sentir el calor y el apoyo de su hermano mayor se abrazo a este con más fuerzas, poniendo su rostro en el regazo del pelirrojo, mientras que se permitía llorar un poco más fuerte.

Tras pasar unos minutos de estar los dos así ike se separo un poco más calmado.

-gracias- pronunció con una leve sonrisa.

-ike eres mi pequeño hermano recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo- le aseguro dándole un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-¿vas a salir?- pregunto un poco curioso el niño.

-si, pero si te sientes mal puedo quedarme- la verdad es que se moría de ganas por ver a Craig pero la familia estaba antes que todo, además era su deber como hermano mayor.

-no te preocupes de todas formas tengo que arreglar algunas cosas- Kyle lo miro entre extrañado y preocupado, ike al notar esto sonrió.

-no pasa nada- trato de tranquilizarlo un poco.

-está bien confiare en ti- dijo tras soltar un suspiro el ojiverde a la par que se levantaba y se dirija hacia la salida.

…

Kyle llego al parque donde siempre se reunía con Tucker y sonrió al observar al pelinegro sentado como siempre en el banco donde se conocieron.

-Craig- dijo en un susurró mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

El pelinegro solo sonrió mientras que tomaba la mano del otro y sin importarle un comino el hecho de que estaban en un lugar público lo beso, beso que el pelirrojo correspondió con gusto, se besaron dulcemente expresando todo su amor.

Una vez se separaron por falta de aire el pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas.

-mi madre se entero de lo que estábamos haciendo anoche- dijo haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamo con vergüenza.

-al parecer cierta fierilla rasguño toda mi espalda de una forma… mmm ¿Cuál sería la palabra? ¿Erótica? O ¿Salvaje? ¿Tú qué piensas?- Kyle no podía estar más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Este llevo sus manos a la boca del pelinegro intentando callarlo.

-¡Silencio!- logro decir entre tanta vergüenza.

Craig sonrió y logrando quitarse las manos del pelirrojo lo volvió a besar.

-te amo- pronuncio una vez se separo del beso.

-yo también- sonrió Kyle.

-¿quieres ir a mi casa?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-no lo sé… ¿están tus padres?- pregunto juguetón el ojiverde.

-no tendremos la casa para nosotros dos solos, ¿no te suena tentador?- le siguió el juego.

-¿piensas que soy fácil Tucker?- continuo mientras que le hablaba muy cerca de la boca del otro casi en un beso.

-eso no lo decías anoche cariño- Kyle rio nuevamente contagiándole la risa al pelinegro, luego se besaron nuevamente solo que esta vez era un beso juguetón y apasionado a la vez.

-vamos a tu casa Tucker- logro decir entre el beso Kyle.

…

-¿seguro que no hay nadie?- pregunto Kyle mientras que subía las escaleras con el pelinegro.

-seguro, ¿no confías en tu novio?- Craig se detuvo agarrando al ojiverde por la cintura.

-¿mi novio?- jugueteo sonriendo.- ¿Quién es mi novio?-

-eso me pregunto yo- le siguió la corriente

-pues el alto y muy guapo además es una de las personas más maravillosas que hay en este mundo- describió llegando al pasillo.

Craig lo acorralo contra la pared.

-hablas tan bien del que puede que me este poniendo celoso- jugo besando el cuello del pelirrojo.

-te amo- pronunció Kyle dejándose llevar por el momento.

-yo también- Craig metió su mano por la camisa del pelirrojo sintiendo como este se estremecía.

-por dios, si que tienen las hormonas alborotadas tortolos- la voz de la señora Tucker los interrumpió- no pudieron ni llegar al cuarto- termino de decir entre risas.

-hola mami, ¿llegaste temprano?- Craig se encontraba frustrado por la intromisión mientras que Kyle quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

Continuara…

Hi, disculpen la demora… lo que pasa es que estaba enferma T.T gastritis, pero ya estoy bien, espero y les guste el cap es mas como un relleno (no tiene inspiración) pero estoy escribiendo el próximo cap que será algo así como Kyle y la familia de Tucker y viceversa y una pequeña sorpresa… nos leemos porfa dejen sus comentarios me ayudan mucho los amos besos:*


End file.
